


Bring it, Assbutts!

by odysseaia



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Pencil, Sketches, Traditional Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-28
Updated: 2013-07-28
Packaged: 2017-12-21 15:18:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/901791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/odysseaia/pseuds/odysseaia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You know those pictures that won't leave you alone until you've drawn them? This is one of those. I couldn't get the mental image of badass!Cas with a crossbow out of my mind. Things about to hunt human!Cas? I'd say: 'Bring it, assbutts!'</p><p>Oh, so slightly inspired by the Walking Dead's wonderful Darryl Dixon ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bring it, Assbutts!

You know those pictures that won't leave you alone until you've drawn them? This is one of those. I couldn't get the mental image of badass!Cas with a crossbow out of my mind. Things about to hunt human!Cas? I'd say: 'Bring it, assbutts!'

**Medium:** HB, B  & 5B pencils. Digitally reworked.  
 **Artist's Notes:** Rated PG for the crossbow. Background texture by [Mytherea](http://mytherea.deviantart.com). Oh, so slightly inspired by the Walking Dead's wonderful Darryl Dixon ;)  
 **Disclaimer:** SPN and all recognizable characters are owned by their various creators. No copyright infringement intended. 

* * *


End file.
